AndYou are?
by D.S. Willow
Summary: Neh... Ok so Haruhi is away from the host club and... has an accedent... Lets see what fun i can have! Btw my first Fanfic so be nice and review?


Today seem like any regular day at the Host club. Everyone was there except Haruhi because she hadn't come to school today. Kyoya had said that she had called in sick and told them she was sorry. But in fact Haruhi Fujioka was not at home resting she was out having a day to herself that was long needed. She had spent the day shopping and catching up on home work, which she had fallen behind on because of the host club, and was walking down the street with a grocery bag on one arm and an ice cream cone in the other.

She licked the ice cream absent minded as she walked wondering if she had forgotten anything when there was a loud screeching noise from down the street. She turned a second to late to see a car whose driver had lost control coming strait at her. She stood there staring widely at the car as it came closer and closer and then **SMACK!** she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The host club at the time were serving tea and attending to their ladies wondering how Haruhi was doing when Hikaru got a break in his fans and decided to call Haruhi with his time off. He hummed as he waited for her to pick up and smiled when she did.

"Hey Haruhi! I was-"

"Hikaru?" A male-sounding voice sounded on the other end.

"Mr... Fujioka?" Hikaru asked a little nervous to be speaking with her father.

'Um... Hikaru? Are you alone?"

"Sort of... Why? Has something happened to Haruhi?" The red-head clutched the phone to his ear. Sensing his brothers tenseness Kaoru walked over and slung his shoulder over his brothers.

"Hikaru? Are you ok?" His twin asked him jokingly. Hikaru looked at him and waved him to be quiet as he waited for Haruhi's father's answer.

"Hikaru... Haruhi was hit by a drunk driver and she's in the hospital... I think its one of the Ootori's but... I'm not sure..." Haruhi's father then proceeded to tell him where the hospital was and asked if he and the host club could come see her

"U-u-m Y-y-yeah... Of c-c-course we'll come see her..." Hikaru whispered and then hung up the phone.

"Hikaru?" The other twin asked looking worriedly at his brother.

"Its Haruhi..." He whispered and then almost ran to Kyoya. Kaoru followed quickly after him.

The Shadow king was standing in a corner with his laptop balanced on his forearm when Hikaru found him. Kyoya looked up at the older twin over his computer surprised that this twin had come to see him

"Yes?"

Hikaru then began to whisper in his ear what had happened. The Shadow King's eyes widened at the news. Kyoya was so surprised that he dropped his computer which crashed loudly to the floor.

"What?" Kyoya hissed at the Red head.

"Its true... I got it from her dad..." Hikaru said his eyes on the brink of tears.

"i'll call that hospital and have her transfered to one of my families.

"Kyoya? Is what's the matter?" Tamaki asked waltzing over so annoyingly.

Hunny and Mori felt the bad news was coming and followed less exuberantly after the 'King' to where they were all standing in the corner of the club.

The Shadow King picked up his computer and brushed it off, and then coughed trying to make his voice steady.

"H-haruhi... Was hit by a drunk driver and is in the hospital..." Kyoya said his voice cracking slightly

Well you can imagine the ways they reacted. Tamaki and Hunny went into histarics and Mori's eyes widened slightly but the wild type man stayed strait faced. Kaoru looked at his brother to see if it was true. The older red head bowed his head and nodded.

"Are we going to go see Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked looking at Mori. Mori looked over at Kyoy who nodded and Hunny jumped up and hugged the Shadow King.

"Then we should head out strait away!" Tamaki said and then began ushering the ladies out the door saying that the club was closing early today.

When all the ladies had left the club got out of their cosplay (Ancient China) and then raced out to one of their limos. Kyoya gave the driver directions to one of his families hospitals that Haruhi had been transfered to. They rushed in the doors and Kyoya asked for the room number Haruhi was staying in. The nurse gave it to them and watched them walk off.

They entered slowly and saw Haruhi had a white bandage wrapped around her forehead and a cast on her left arm. They all gathered around the bed and watched as the doctor walked in.

"She has a broken arm and a severe concusion. She may have some memory loss but i don't think it will be very much of it..." The doctor explained while checking her vitals.

Kyoya nodded and then said to the doctor that he was doing a good job. The others nodded and slowly turned their attention back to Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi stirred in her sleep. She then felt a heavy weight on her left arm and wondered what it was. She slowly started blinking trying to wake up. She heard a multitude of voices around her either arguing or wondering about cake or the clacking of a keyboard.

"Shush guys... I think she's waking up!" A male voice said to her left. The room suddenly got quiet and she blinked the last of her haziness away.

She looked around the room being surrounded by strangers. A tall black head, a short blonde honey colored one, a golden haired one, a raven haired one, and twins with red hair. She blinked at them not knowing who they were or why they were there. She looked at them with wide eyes

"Hey Haruhi... Are you feeling ok?" One of the red heads asked her.

"Oh my darling Daughter! Are you alright?" The golden haired one asked her a little over exaggerate just like her father.

"I... I feel fine... But... Who... Exactly are you?"


End file.
